


Man To Man Talk

by Yeehawkin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU, But he's trying, Everyone Is Alive, Mentions of Sex, Mild asf underage drinking, Not Canon Compliant, The Talk, i got second hand embarrassment writing this, john his not the best dad out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawkin/pseuds/Yeehawkin
Summary: Jack gets at an age when John believe it's time to have The Talk with his son.





	Man To Man Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t know. Au where RDR1 doesn’t happen and John gets to be A Dad ™. It’s my first time actually posting what I write so like, be nice lmao.

John had been tormenting himself for a few days now, and he knew that Jack was actively avoiding him. 

You see, John was unfortunate enough to go into the barn one afternoon after he and abigail came back from doing some errands in Blackwater, and for an instant, he’d seen his son with a girl that Jack had introduced as a friend from the MacFarlane Ranch a few months ago now. This girl had come around a few times to make deliveries or some and pick up orders, being very polite and always a bit distant. 

Obviously, John had shut the barn door as soon as he had opened it, but there was no going back from seeing both teens making out. Maybe it was a construction of his mind, but at least, John was certain they were still clothed. Thank God.

He had almost run inside to tell Abigail, but at the last second chose against it. Knowing his wife, she would have forbidden Jack from seeing any girl his age for the next 5 years, and John didn’t really want that for his son. But he did want him to be responsible, after all. 

The girl rushed home quietly soon after, John only hearing the sound of a galloping horse, and Jack then started avoiding him completely. Twice now, John had tried to stop Jack to talk, but Abigail or Uncle was always too nearby, and he didn’t want neither to intervene. 

“Jack, come with me will you? I need you for something, and bring your bedroll, we’ll only be back tomorrow morning,” he said, walking into the room with the fireplace, where Abigail was sowing something back together and Jack was reading. 

“Oh you know Pa’, I’d rather-” Jack started but he was cut off by his mother.

“Come on Jack, it’s been quite a while since you helped your father you. Now, listen to him and go,” the woman said, before looking at John fondly. John grinned internally, knowing his plan had worked. Abigail loved seeing Jack and John do things together to allow Jack to worm out of the situation. 

“But--” the boy started and Abigail snapped again. 

“Git!” she shooed him off, and Jack just grunted in complaint, reluctantly closing his book and getting up. His steps were slow and clearly unwilling, and John just pat his shoulder. 

John went and kissed Abigail goodbye, promising it was just a camping trip, father and son, to teach Jack how to put up a camp and whatnot. Abigail reminded him to come back safe, and John promised. 

Not long after, John and Jack were on their horses, trotting away from Beecher’s Hope and into Tall Trees. 

Honestly, now that he had this opportunity, he didn’t know where to start, so he decided to chat as little as possible during the ride, which Jack seemed more than happy to do as well. 

It was only when the sun was shining out it’s last rays, and the campfire was consuming bigger logs to get a good heat for heating up cans that John finally cleared his throat. 

“You know we’ve got to talk about it, son,” John started, glancing at Jack who was looking down at his feet, his hand playing with some bundle of leaves he’d picked up to occupy his nervous hands. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about, sir,” Jack mumbled. 

John sighed. “You know just what I’m talking about. This Rose girl, from the MacFarlane ranch. Or just… girls in general,” the man waved his hand. A few seconds passed, and with no answers from Jack, John continued. 

“I ain’t gonna tell you to keep it in your pants, or to pretend like you don’t know exactly what I’m talking about, because I remember being 16 years old. I remember wanting to wash my own bed clothes and sheets,” John again looked at Jack, only to see him wince, obviously now feeling like a fool for thinking he could get away with something like that. John almost laughed. 

Almost. 

“Anyway, you just… gotta be careful, son. You’ll see it feels much better than your own hand ever will, so you got to make sure to stay in control,” John started, and decided it was not time to stop now, despite Jack opening his mouth to ask his father to stop talking about this. “No matter how warm it feels, just, don’t finish inside,” John laughed nervously. “Just don’t, because no matter what your ma’ told you, babies don’t come from storks.”

Jack made a disgusted face “Now I regret being born and having to have this conversation,” he said out loud, mostly to himself. 

“Well son, you were born because it really did feel warm and nice, and I was a fool and I finished inside your--” John started, seriously before Jack just yelled. “Shut up! Don’t say another word!” 

Both started at each other in silence, surprised by Jack’s sudden boldness. The teen felt like his face was burning off, and he managed to murmur an apology, which John accepted with a nod and a swing of a bottle of whiskey, which he then suggested to Jack who hesitated, before seeming to say ‘fuck it’ and took it. 

The boy started coughing and grimacing at the taste, which made John laugh. Probably out of pride, Jack took another, this time forcing himself to power through it, which made John laugh again. Despite it all, Jack did really remind him of himself around the same age, only smarter and with more ambition. 

“What I’m really saying is, don’t get a girl pregnant before you are married, and especially not this girl, because I fear if your mother learns she’s gon’ be a grand’ma’ at her age, she’s gonna execute us both,” John took back the bottle, already seeing a little effect of the strong alcohol in Jack’s posture. 

“I don’t- We’re not- I’m-” Jack started, not seeming to find the right words in the right order, and he just gave up. “Fine, I’ll listen to the advice you never followed yourself, as always” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Hey!” John scolded, and Jack just laughed a bit. 

“If we never talk about this again, I won’t tell ma’ that you gave me whiskey,” Jack grinned, now leaning back on his hands confidently. 

John squinted skeptically. “Fine, I can tell you how to please a woman another time then,” he conceded.

“Dad, God, no, please, no,” Jack looked actually scared and John laughed, and soon after Jack started laughing, if only a bit nervously at first.


End file.
